Via The Void
by swanhy
Summary: One Shot né d'une question toute simple posée par une amie : "Tu verrais bien House et Wilson faire un sport extrême?" Ma réponse est... disons que non xD


_petit one shot, ou comment passer son dimanche après midi en s'amusant à imaginer House et Wilson faisant du... parachute :p_

* * *

House regardait fixement en bas, la figure battue par un vent féroce.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai convaincu de faire ça, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Wilson en apparaissant à côté de lui.

House releva la tête vers lui. Les épaisses lunettes vertes qu'il avait chaussé, ainsi que la combinaison bouffante donnait au médecin l'étrange impression que son ami s'était transformé en mouche géante. Avec des cheveux.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies convaincu de faire ça ! cria House pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements du vent.

-Allez, House, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Montre un peu de courage ! se moqua Wilson en ajustant ses lunettes.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je me rends à l'évidence. Les oiseaux ont des ailes, les hommes n'en ont pas. Les oiseaux volent, les hommes restent sur Terre. Chacun sa place. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du mythe d'Icare ?

-Icare avait des ailes en cire à bougie, nous avons des parachutes préparés par des professionnels, contra calmement Wilson. Et nous ne montons pas, nous descendons.

-C'est bien ça le problème !

-Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre, dit Wilson. Nous sommes en haut, no redescendons. Allez...

-Et tout ce qui descend s'écrase par terre dans une marre d'os broyés et de sang, prédit sombrement House.

Mais Wilson se contenta de lui sourire d'un air content de lui, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu sautes en premier, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?!

-Parce que je suis censé être ton instructeur, et donc je dois pouvoir te rattraper si tu commences à divaguer. J'aurais du mal à te retenir si je suis en dessous de toi.

-Tu peux toujours attraper mes pieds. Au moins si on s'écrase tu seras en dessous pou amortir la chute.

-...Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu tiens à moi, House. Allez, go !

-Go, go... marmonna House en se rapprochant du bord de l'avion qui filait dans le ciel.

Le temps clair lui permettait de voir sans peine la plaine en dessous d'eux, leur terrain d'atterrissage prévu, entouré d'une forêt d'arbres verts et touffus malgré la chaleur qui régnait. Qui devait régner, se corrigea mentalement House. Pour l'instant, à une telle altitude, il était en train de se congeler sur place. Il sentit soudain la main de Wilson sur son dos qui le poussait doucement en avant pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de sauter.

House se résigna et attrapa sa bouteille de Vicodin pour en siffler un cachet. Il se pinça le nez avec deux doigts à la manière d'un plongeur, leva ses yeux bleux vers sa mouche d'ami qui lui souriait sous sa touffe de cheveux battus par le vent, et sauta de l'avion.

Chose bizarre qu'est l'instinct, se dit House, pour ce que la première chose qu'il eut envie de faire alors qu'il tombait en chute libre avait été de nager pour tenter de réguler sa vitesse. Le fait qu'il avait du mal à respirer avec cet air qui s'écrasait avec force contre sa figure ne faisait que renforcer son étrange impression d'être sous l'eau.

Wilson apparu soudain à ses côtés et lui tendit une main que House attrapa avec réticence –son impression de ridicule battue par son instinct de survie.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla infini, Wilson lui fit signe d'ouvrir son parachute, et il s'exécuta aussitôt. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un cri de Wilson avant qu'un souffle de vent ne le déporte violemment au loin.

* * *

House avait mal aux épaules. Il avait le menton dans ses mains, ses grosses lunettes bleues entre les dents, les pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide, et il avait mal aux épaules malgré la Vicodin qu'il venait d'avaler et qui avait repoussé sa douleur à la jambe, mais semblait impuissante pour la partie supérieure de son corps. Sa montre lui indiquait que ça faisait maintenant une demie heure qu'il était planté là.

Il tourna pour la centième fois les yeux vers Wilson, inconscient à quelques mètres de lui, et se demanda pour la millième fois comment cet imbécile censé être son instructeur avait finit comme ça alors que lui-même, pauvre novice en parachutisme, s'en était sorti sans une égratignure. Quoique, il n'était pas non plus tiré d'affaire.

Il reporta ses yeux devant lui pour observer les environs.

-House ?

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Wilson qui tournait la tête autour de lui, perdu.

-Bouge pas, conseilla aussitôt House, t'es dans un arbre... Moi aussi.

Wilson papillonna des yeux un moments avant de finalement comprendre le sens des paroles de House et de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Qu'il trouva être à plusieurs mètres sous lui.

Il releva aussitôt les yeux en l'air mais sa position ne lui permettait pas de voir très haut, il ne voyait même pas House. Il ne pouvait que deviner ce qui se passait : son parachute s'était emmêlé dans les branches plus haut, et lui se retrouvait pendu dans le vide par son harnais. Il déglutit nerveusement.

Par il ne savait quel miracle, House lui dit qu'il avait réussi à atterrir sur une branche de ce même arbre et avait retiré son propre harnais, son parachute étant lui aussi bloqué dans les hauteurs.

-Tu crois que ton harnais va tenir ? fit la voix de House au dessus de lui.

-House, la ferme, grogna Wilson.

-Quoi ? s'indigna celui-ci. Je n'ai rien dit ! Je te pose une question dont pourrait résulter ta survie. Tu aurais pu me dire « la ferme » si par exemple je t'avais traité de pantin, vu que tu n'es retenu que par des ficelles... Si j'avais commencé à faire des blagues sur Pinocchio, ou si je t'avais fait remarquer que tu te balances dans le vide avec l'élégance d'une piñata, ou...

-House, la ferme !

-Okay.

Wilson se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Ne pas faire de geste brusque, et ne surtout pas regarder vers le bas...

-House ? Tu as un téléphone ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-House ?...House !!...House, réponds ! cria Wilson en commençant à paniquer.

-Hey, relax ! fit House.

Wilson se plaqua une main sur la figure.

-Tu n'as pas jugé bon de me répondre ? demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée par la paume de sa main.

-Tu m'as dit de la fermer.

-Ne joue pas à ça ! s'énerva Wilson. Pas quand on est coincés dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol dans une région dépourvue de toute activité humaine et que...

-Hey, je t'ai demandé de te relaxer ! interrompit House. Tu crois vraiment que je serais aussi calme si on était dans une situation aussi désespérée ?

-...Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

-J'ai un téléphone, et j'ai passé un coup de fil, informa House en l'ignorant. La batterie m'a lâché, mais j'ai eut le temps de demander à quelqu'un de venir nous chercher –d'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'on ai encore du réseau dans cette région déserte. Alors arrête de remuer, tu fais trembler tout l'arbre !

-C'est normal qu'il y ait du réseau, il y a beaucoup de monde qui font des sauts en parachute dans le coin, dit Wilson. Ils ont fait en sorte que les téléphones puissent passer s'il y avait un problème.

-Que Dieu les bénisse tous, grommela House. Quoique, c'est Dieu qui nous a fait voler dans les arbres en premier lieu. Quel salaud.

-Non, c'est ton parachute qui s'est mal ouvert, rectifia Wilson. Celui qui l'a préparé s'est foutu de moi. Je te jure que quand on redescends je vais lui faire sa fête...

House se mit à pouffer.

-Wilsie veut se battre ?

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, House. Si je tends le bras je suis sûr que je peux atteindre ta branche, et je n'ai pas peur de la secouer.

-Nia nia nia... se moqua House. D'après ce que je vois tu as trop peur pour baisser les yeux, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais avoir assez de confiance pour te balancer et attraper la branche. Comment se fait-il que tu sois prêt à sauter en parachute alors que tu as le vertige ?

Wilson fit une grimace. Le jour où House avait découvert les propriétés du sens de l'observation devrait être déclaré Jour de Deuil Planétaire. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner qu'il avait le vertige sans même voir son visage ?!

-Je n'ai pas peur tant que je tombe, dit Wilson. Mais quand je suis immobilisé et que je peux voir le sol, ça, euh... ne me rassure pas.

-...Tout a fait logique, dit House d'une voix sarcastique. Tu n'as pas peur de tomber tant que tu tombes, tu as peur de tomber quand tu ne tombes pas.

-Ouais... fit Wilson en plissant le nez. Un truc comme ça.

-Ca explique pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu rester sur le toit de l'hôpital plus de deux minutes. Et moi qui croyait que c'était ma présence qui te faisait fuir.

Il y eut un court silence avant que la voix de House ne reprenne :

-Bon eh bien ne regarde pas en bas. Tourne la tête sur le côté il y a un gros serpent qui vient à ta rencontre.

-Quoi ?? sursauta Wilson en se tournant vivement vers le tronc de l'arbre.

Quelque chose au dessus de lui grinça, et House se mit à nouveau à rigoler.

-Y'a rien, imbécile ! Tu es trop naïf mon vieux.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de faire des blagues idiotes quand je suis suspendu dans le vide ? s'énerva Wilson.

-Je pourrais, mais là je m'ennuie. Et comme c'est de ta faute, je me venge.

-Comment ça c'est de ma faute ?

-C'est toi qui m'a trainé ici. Je voulais profiter de ces deux pauvres jours de vacances accordés par Cuddy pour rattraper tout mon retard dans mes films pornos. Pas faire un test pour savoir si je me suiciderais plutôt en sautant d'un immeuble ou avec une balle dans la tête ! Pour ton information, je préfère définitivement une balle dans la tête.

-Ravi de le savoir. Je te la fournirais moi-même, grogna Wilson. C'est grâce à moi que tu es en un seul morceau et assis sur une branche au lieu d'être en tas par terre !

-Grâce à toi ? Je me suis débrouillé tout seul ! protesta House.

-Tu as suivit les instructions que je te donnais.

-Quelles instructions ? Je n'ai entendu aucune instruction. J'ai tout fait à l'instinct.

-... Tu veux dire que je me suis esquinté la voix pour rien ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

-Pas un mot.

-Génial. J'aurais dû me laisser tomber normalement au lieu d'essayer de te suivre.

Le silence tomba à nouveau pendant un long moment. Wilson gardait les yeux fixés en face de lui sur le tronc d'un autre arbre, essayant de penser à tout sauf au sol qui se balançait sous lui. Mais lorsqu'il se prit à réciter dans sa tête tous les os de la main, il se demanda si c'était possible de toucher encore plus le fond. Métaphoriquement parlant.

-House ?

-Quoi ? grogna le médecin au dessus de lui.

-Rien. Je vérifiait que tu étais encore en vie.

-Ca me touche profondément.

-Tu... Tu crois que le harnais va tenir ?

-...Je ne vois pas pourquoi il lâcherait, répondit House après un court silence. Ton parachute est assez emmêlé dans les branches pour y tenir au moins une semaine.

-Je n'ai pas exactement envie de rester pendu une semaine, siffla Wilson.

-Tu veux que je coupe ? J'ai un couteau dans ma poche.

-Non !! cria aussitôt Wilson par pur réflex.

Il entendit les rires de House au dessus de sa tête.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt que tu avais le vertige ! On se serait marrés !

-J'aime ton esprit de franche camaraderie, House... Et si tu changeais de tactique ?

-De quoi ?

-Essayer de me rassurer par exemple, tu sais, comme le ferait un vrai ami. Au lieu de menacer de couper la seule chose qui se dresse entre moi et une soupe de moi étalée sur le sol.

-Tu veux que je te tienne la main en te caressant les cheveux ? Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as une allure de mouche mutante avec cette combinaison. Tu es encore plus repoussant que d'habitude...

-Tu pourrais juste me dire que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter, et tout ça...

-Tu n'as pas de raisons de t'inquiéter. Et tout ça.

Wilson soupira lourdement.

-Content ? demanda House.

-Ravi, confirma Wilson d'un ton morne. Tu es sûr que tu leur a dit où on était à ton équipe de secours ? ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

-Oui je leur ai dit où on était, mais comme je n'ai pas de boussole sur moi je n'ai pas exactement pu leur donner une position précise. Et ça faire deux heures trente que tu te balances dans le vide comme un jambon séché.

-...J'ai faim.

House pouffa à nouveau et retomba silencieux. Bientôt, Wilson l'entendit ronfler doucement.

-House ?! appela-t-il, stupéfait.

Comment faisait-il pour pouvoir s'endormir dans cette situation ??

House se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, et il mit quelques instants à se rappeler pourquoi... Il était encore coincé dans cet arbre, et s'était endormis contre le tronc. Il se rendit soudain compte que des cris retentissaient autour de lui et secoua la tête pour se réveiller pleinement.

-House !!!

House regarda vers le bas et écarquilla les yeux : le harnais de Wilson s'était déchiré et son ami se tenait désespérément aux pauvres bouts de tissus qui restait, mais il glissait visiblement de plus en plus. House se mit aussitôt à genoux sur la branche épaisse.

-Bouge pas Wilson ! Ne bouge pas d'un poil !

-Facile à dire ! rugit son ami. Fais quelque chose !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? Je danse ?

House se mit à plat-ventre, ignorant son dos et sa jambe qui protestèrent rudement contre ce changement de position, et tendit précautionneusement les bras vers les fils du harnais de Wilson. Il resserra doucement ses doigts autour de la fabrique, tentant de le faire balancer le moins possible.

-Fais gaffe ! hurla Wilson.

-C'est bien ce que je fais ! Tais toi et accroche-toi au lieu de parler !

House déglutit nerveusement, prit une grand inspiration et, comptant jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, tira le harnais vers le haut. Il entendit Wilson protester mais n'y prêta pas attention, se concentrant pour ne pas faire de geste brusque qui ferait lâcher prise à l'autre.

-Ne lâche pas ! crétin ! cria-t-il.

Mais les mains de Wilson ne purent pas tenir plus longtemps et House regarda, impuissant, son ami tomber dans le vide en criant son nom.

-House ! Houuuse !

House ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa respiration filait à une vitesse vertigineuse et son dos devait s'être bloqué à un moment ou à un autre.

-Hhaaaaa-ouuuuu-ssseuuuuh... chantonna une voix en dessous de lui.

Il baissa les yeux. Wilson était toujours accroché fermement par son harnais qui se balançait doucement. Par il ne savait quel moyen, il avait réussi à se retourner et ses grands yeux bruns le regardaient derrière ses lunettes vertes d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Il était temps que tu te réveilles, j'ai cru que tu allais tomber dans le vide à gesticuler comme ça, dit-il.

House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Un rêve... Il s'était endormis. C'était un rêve. Okay... Vicodin.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper la petite bouteille orange et en avala une pilule.

-Ca fait un moment que tu n'as pas bu, fit remarquer Wilson. Tu ne devrais pas prendre autant de pilules à la suite.

House soupira. Ouaip, Wilson était définitivement bien en vie et en parfaite possession de toutes ses facultés. Il sentit soudain un irrationnel sentiment de colère monter en lui.

-Toi, la prochaine fois que tu tombes dans le vide, je te tue moi-même. C'est compris ? dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Wilson qui lui lança un regard désabusé.

-C'était ça ton rêve ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Dans mon rêve tu te transformais en banana split et Cuddy faisait un strip tease !

-...Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar.

-Tu as déjà vu Cuddy faire un strip tease ? C'est une horreur !

Wilson sourit de travers, et House grogna en se renfonçant dans sa branche. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu que Wilson tombe, à bien y réfléchir.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir vraiment bien, car à ce moment là ils entendirent des voix crier leurs noms et des bruits de moteur se rapprocher.

-Voilà la cavalerie... constata House à voix basse. Hey, Wilson ? appela-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-La prochaine fois qu'on est en vacances, soit c'est moi qui choisit, soit je t'attache sur une chaise pour toute la durée du séjour. Compris ?

Wilson ne pu que grimacer et hocher la tête.

fin~

* * *

_désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'égratigner Wilson. Sadique que je suis T_T_


End file.
